Clasificación de Derivaciones Fármaco-terapéuticas
|fecha = 2008 |formato = |páginas = 96 |isbn = 978-84-691-8426-4 |oclc = |serie = |anterior = |siguiente = }} La Clasificación de Derivaciones Fármaco-terapéuticas (CDF) es una taxonomía para definir y agrupar las situaciones que requieren de la derivación entre los farmacéuticos y los médicos (o viceversa), en relación con la fármaco-terapia usada por los pacientes. Se publicó en el 2008. Es bilingüe: español / inglés (Classification of Pharmaco-Therapeutic Referrals).Pastor Sánchez R, Alberola Gómez-Escolar C, Álvarez de Toledo Saavedra F, Fernández de Cano Martín N, Solá Uthurry N. Clasificación de Derivaciones Fármaco-terapéuticas (CDF). MEDAFAR. Madrid: IMC; 2008. ISBN 978-84-691-8426-4Wikipedia Handbook of Biomedical Informatics. PediaPress. Consultado el 26/04/2014. Es una clasificación sencilla y eficaz para las derivaciones fármaco-terapéuticas entre médicos y farmacéuticos, que permite un lenguaje común interprofesional.Álvarez de Toledo F, Pastor Sánchez R. La Clasificación de Derivaciones Fármaco-Terapéuticas: una herramienta para la coordinación entre médicos y farmacéuticos. Ars Pharm. 2011; 52(Supl 1):20-5. Está adaptada para cualquier tipo de derivación entre profesionales sanitarios, y para aumentar su especificidad se puede combinar con las clasificaciones: ATC, CIAP-2 o CIE-10. Forma parte del Proyecto MEDAFAR cuyo objetivo es mejorar, mediante diversas actividades científicas, los procesos de coordinación entre médicos y fármacéuticos que trabajan en atención primaria de salud.García Cebrián F. La seguridad del paciente y la colaboración entre médicos y farmacéuticos editorial. SEMERGEN. 2006; 32(2):55-7.Pastor Sánchez R, Barbero González A, del Barrio Sánchez H, García Olmos LM, editores. Comunicación interprofesional en atención primaria de salud. Madrid: REAP; 1996.Uribe G, Martínez de la Hidalga G. Médicos y farmacéuticos: éxitos y fracasos de colaboración profesional. SEMERGEN. 2002;28(2):86-8.Cervera Barba EJ, Sagredo Pérez J, Martín González MC, Heras Salvat G, Peña Rodríguez E, Suárez del Villar Acebal E, et al. Oficinas de farmacia y centros de salud: podemos trabajar juntos. Una experiencia de colaboración. SEMERGEN. 2004;30(10):491-7.Conectar la receta electrónica con la gestión farmacéutica, esencial para mejorar la atención al paciente crónico. Actualidad Médica. SEMERGEN. 24/07/2013. Organizaciones promotoras * Fundación Pharmaceutical Care España * Sociedad Española de Médicos de Atención Primaria (SEMERGEN) Autores * Raimundo Pastor Sánchez (Médico de Familia, CS Miguel de Cervantes SERMAS Este en Alcalá de Henares) * Carmen Alberola Gómez-Escolar (Farmacéutica, Vicepresidenta de la Fundación Pharmaceutical Care España) * Flor Álvarez de Toledo Saavedra (Farmacéutica Comunitaria, ex-Presidenta de la Fundación Pharmaceutical Care España) * Nuria Fernández de Cano Martín (Médico de Familia, CS Daroca SERMAS Centro en Madrid) * Nancy Solá Uthurry (Dra. en Farmacia, Patrono de la Fundación Pharmaceutical Care España) Estructura Se compone de 4 capítulos (E, I, N y S) y 38 rúbricas. La terminología utilizada sigue el estilo de la CIAP.Comité Internacional de Clasificación de la WONCA. CIAP-2. Barcelona: MASSON; 1999. Cada rúbrica consta de un códico alfanumérico (la letra es el capítulo y el número el componente) y de un título de la rúbrica (el nombre asignado) se desarrolla y explica mediante: - una serie de términos relacionados con el título de la rúbrica. - una definición que expresa el significado de la rúbrica. - un listado con criterios de inclusión y otro con los criterios de exclusión para matizar y seleccionar el contenido correspondiente a cada rúbrica. - y ejemplos que ilustran cada término. Además, incorpora un glosario con 51 términos definidos y consensuados; un índice alfabético con 350 palabras usadas en las rúbricas; y un modelo normalizado de hoja de intercosulta para facilitar las derivaciones de farmacéuticos comunitarios a médicos de atención primaria. Clasificación de Derivaciones Fármaco-terapéuticas MEDAFAR (tabulación) E. Efectividad (Effectiveness) / Eficiencia (Efficiency) right|200px| * E 0. Efectividad / eficiencia no especificada * E 1. Indicación * E 2. Condiciones de prescripción y dispensación * E 3. Principio activo / excipiente * E 4. Forma farmacéutica / presentación * E 5. Dosificación * E 6. Calidad * E 7. Conservación * E 8. Consumo * E 9. Resultado. I. Información (Information) / Educación sanitaria (Health education) right|200px| * I 0. Información / educación sanitaria no especificada * I 1. Situación / motivo de consulta * I 2. Problema de salud * I 3. Exploración complementaria * I 4. Riesgo * I 5. Terapia farmacológica * I 6. Terapia no farmacológica * I 7. Objetivo terapéutico * I 8. Sistema socio-sanitario. N. Necesidad (Need) right|180px| * N 0. Necesidad no especificada * N 1. Tratamiento por síntomas y/o signos * N 2. Tratamiento por motivos socio-económicos-laborales * N 3. Tratamiento por salud pública * N 4. Prevención * N 5. Atención sanitaria * N 6. Prueba complementaria para control de la terapia * N 7. Actividad administrativa * N 8. A petición del paciente (miedos, dudas, deseos). S. Seguridad (Safety) right|220px| * S 0. Seguridad no especificada * S 1. Toxicidad * S 2. Interacción * S 3. Alergia * S 4. Adicción (dependencia) * S 5. Otros efectos secundarios * S 6. Contraindicación * S 7. Medicalización * S 8. Sustancia no regulada * S 9. Datos / confidencialidad. Véase también Referencias Bibliografía * Pastor Sánchez R, Alberola Gómez-Escolar C, Álvarez de Toledo Saavedra F, Fernández de Cano Martín N, Solá Uthurry N. Classification of Pharmaco-Terapeutic Referrals (CPR). MEDAFAR. Madrid: IMC; 2008. ISBN 978-84-691-8426-4 * Álvarez de Toledo Saavedra F, Fernández de Cano Martín N, coordinadores. MEDAFAR Asma. Madrid: IMC; 2007. * Álvarez de Toledo Saavedra F, Fernández de Cano Martín N, coordinadores. MEDAFAR Hipertensión. Madrid: IMC; 2007. * Aranaz JM, Aibar C, Vitaller J, Mira JJ, Orozco D, Terol E, Agra Y. Estudio sobre la seguridad de los pacientes en atención primaria de salud (Estudio APEAS). Madrid: Ministerio de Sanidad y Consumo; 2008. * Aranaz JM, Aibar C, Vitaller J, Ruiz P. Estudio Nacional sobre los Efectos Adversos ligados a la Hospitalización. ENEAS 2005. Madrid: Ministerio de Sanidad y Consumo; 2006. * Criterios de derivación del farmacéutico al médico general/familia, ante mediciones esporádicas de presión arterial. Consenso entre la Sociedad Valenciana de Hipertensión y Riesgo Vascular (SVHTAyFV) y la Sociedad de Farmacia Comunitaria de la Comunidad Valenciana (SFaC-CV). 2007. * Fleming DM (ed). The European study of referrals from primary to secondary care. Exeter: Royal College of General Practitioners; 1992. * Foro de Atención Farmacéutica. Documento de consenso 2008. Madrid: MSC, RANF, CGCOF, SEFAP, SEFAC, SEFH, FPCE, GIAFUG. 2008. * García Olmos L. Análisis de la demanda derivada en las consultas de medicina general en España. Tesis doctoral. Madrid: Universidad Autónoma de Madrid; 1993. * Garjón Parra J, Gorricho Mendívil J. Seguridad del paciente: cuidado con los errores de medicación. Boletín de Información Farmacoterapéutica de Navarra. 2010;18(3) * Gérvas J. Introducción a las clasificaciones en Atención Primaria, con una valoración técnica de los "Consensos de Granada". Pharm Care Esp. 2003; 5(2):98-104. * Ley 29/2006, de 26 de julio, de garantías y uso racional de los medicamentos y productos sanitarios. BOE. 2006 julio 27; (178): 28122-65. * Ley 41/2002, de 14 de noviembre, básica reguladora de la autonomía del paciente y de derechos y obligaciones en materia de información y documentación clínica. BOE. 2002 noviembre 15; (274): 40126-32. * Ley Orgánica 15/1999, de 13 de diciembre, de Protección de Datos de Carácter Personal. BOE. 1999 diciembre 14; (298): 43088-99. * Organización Médica Colegial. Código de ética y deontología médica. Madrid: OMC; 1999. * Palacio Lapuente F. Actuaciones para la mejora de la seguridad del paciente en atención primaria editorial. FMC. 2008; 15(7): 405-7. * Panel de consenso ad hoc. Consenso de Granada sobre Problemas Relacionados con medicamentos. Pharm Care Esp. 1999; 1(2):107-12. * Prado Prieto L, García Olmos L, Rodríguez Salvanés F, Otero Puime A. Evaluación de la demanda derivada en atención primaria. Aten Primaria. 2005; 35:146-51. * Starfield B. Research in general practice: co-morbidity, referrals, and the roles of general practitioners and specialists. SEMERGEN. 2003; 29(Supl 1):7-16. * WONCA Classification Committee. An international glossary for general/family practice. Fam Pract. 1995; 12(3): 341-69. * World Alliance for Patient Safety. International Classification for Patient Safety (ICPS). 2007. * Estudio sobre la seguridad de los pacientes en atención primaria de salud. Madrid: Ministerio de Sanidad y Consumo; 2008. * OMS. Marco Conceptual de la Clasificación Internacional para la Seguridad del Paciente. Informe Técnico Definitivo. Enero de 2009. * Estrategia de Seguridad del Paciente del Sistema Nacional de Salud (2015-2020). Madrid: Ministerio de Sanidad Servicios Sociales e Igualdad; 2016. * Vincent Ch, Amalberti R. Seguridad del Paciente. Estrategias para una asistencia sanitaria más segura. Madrid: Editorial Modus Laborandi; 2016. * González López-Valcárcela B, Campillo-Artero C. La prevención y el control de la iatrogenia requieren varios frentes y alianzas. SESPAS llama a la colaboración (editorial). Gac Sanit. 2017; 31(5):368-70. DOI: 10.1016/j.gaceta.2017.04.001 Enlaces externos * Clasificación de Derivaciones Fármaco-terapéuticas (CDF) * Classification of Pharmaco-Terapeutic Referrals (CPR) * SEMERGEN * Fundación Pharmaceutical Care España * Versión abreviada de la CIAP-2 * ICD-9-CM * [http://www.whocc.no/atc_ddd_index/ Código ATC (Anatomical Therapeutic Chemical drug classification)] * Agencia Española de Medicamentos y Productos Sanitarios (AEMPS) * Buscador de fichas técnicas de medicamentos de la AEMPS * [http://www.who.int/medicines/areas/quality_safety/safety_efficacy/en/index.html Medicines. Safety, efficacy and utilization. WHO] Categoría:Atención Primaria Categoría:Manuales médicos Categoría:Farmacología clínica Categoría:Atención farmacéutica Categoría:Tratamientos en medicina Categoría:Clasificaciones médicas Categoría:Estándares médicos